Chocolate,Smelly things,and more
by BellaMuerte
Summary: Whats this?..Rumors,whining,Chocolate?..read and find out! i am not good with summary's!.O'Plz RR!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Sailormoon,etc. and I did this story for a contest on a forum I am on. do tell me what you think! please Read and Review!**  
  
Chapter 1-Chocolate and Ami's doing what?! O.O!**  
  
"CHOCOLATE!!!" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs as she bounced in her chair as she sat in The Crown. Motoki had just handed her a large chocolate shake, with chocolate whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles to top it off. "Ahh mmh..my lovely!" but it really sounded like "ahh..mhmh..mhy lofevly!" but only to the untrained ear of Rei's gibberish, Rei had exclaimed as she smushed her face into her chocolate treat, "Umm..Rei?..want a napkin?.." Motoki asked as he offered a large napkin to a crazed chocolate covered face Rei, she peered up from her treat and growled as she sprayed chocolate everywhere "Miiiiiiiiine!" Rei yelled as she made a face before diving back into her unhealthy treat. "uh..huh.." Motoki replied as he slowly backed away from her and started to help other customers.  
Meanwhile as Ami, Usagi, and Luna walked towards the Crown, Luna sat on Usagi's shoulder as Ami ranted as usual. "My god can't you walk?! I can walk! la la la!" Ami exclaimed as she pointed at Luna then at her own two feet as she walked "Stuuuupid Cat!" Ami started to sing with glee as she danced about Usagi and Luna. "You are worthless! la la la! You suuck! Cha cha cha Charman!!" Ami continued to sing "Make her stooop!!" Luna whined to Usagi, Usagi rolled her eyes at the two and didn't say a word as she sighed. "You Don't dooooo anything! you are worthless! Ya!" Ami sung out as she pointed at Luna as she continued to dance about in a circle. "Yeah well.." Luna started to counter back but Ami cut her off by poking her in the head " And you smell!" Ami exclaimed as she grinned and danced off into The Crown as they entered, Luna was now crying and sniffling on Usagi's shoulder, Ami now danced about The Crown and sung about how smelly and stupid Luna was. Usagi spotted Rei consuming large amounts of chocolate as she sat in a booth "This is going to be a loong day.." she muttered to herself..  
  
**To Be Continued!!  
Next-Mamoru/Usagi.. what's this 'thing' Mamoru won't shut up about.. and Usagi's a legend?..**


	2. Chapter 2Legends and Things

****

Chapter 2-Legends and things?  
Luna cried on Usagi's shoulder "There there.. I'm sure Ami didn't _mean _it.." Usagi said soothingly as she patted Luna's head gently "but but.. she said.." Luna countered as Ami danced up to the two "Your smelly!" Ami exclaimed as she poked Luna in the eye and danced off. "Owwwwwwwww!!" Luna yelped as she rubbed her eye. "Grow up.." Usagi muttered as she set Luna down beside her "Ew.. she _is_ right.. you do smell.." Usagi grumbled to herself.  
A bell noise was heard as Mamoru walked in "Has anyone seen my thing?" he shouted into The Crown. People turned head and gave him a odd look, as he looked around and spotted Usagi in a corner booth "Usagi!" Mamoru exclaimed with a smile as he walked over to her and sat beside her. "Hi Mamoru.." Usagi greeted back as she blushed a bit as to how close Mamoru sat next to her. "Eww.. what's that smell.." Mamoru asked as he cringed slightly "Luna.." Usagi replied in a monotone voice as she jerked a thumb to the now weeping Luna. Mamoru nodded as he placed an arm around Usagi and pulled her close to him. "Uh umm.. what are you doing?.." Usagi asked as she looked up at Mamoru her face went a deeper red as she looked into Mamoru's deep blue eyes. "Usagi.." Mamoru breathed out quietly "Mamoru.." Usagi whispered back as the two slowly inched forward, _ what am I doing!.. he's my enemy.. but.. my god.. he's hot! _Usagi thought to herself as they closed the space between them in a soft kiss, Usagi's head swimmed as Mamoru deepened their kiss _She tastes so sweet...mm.. what a delicious angel.. _Mamoru thought to himself as he pulled away and looked down at Usagi his face just as red as hers. "I love you.." Mamoru whispered softly, to his surprise he heard a quiet "I love you too.." back. The two beamed happily at each other as they embraced, "Hey Usagi?.." Mamoru whispered in her ear. "Yes?.." Usagi replied back softly "I just wanted to tell you how much of a legend you are. I mean your sailormoon and all.. so.. your a legend to little kids.. I think its just peachy!" Mamoru said with a grin "Thanks.. I think.." Usagi replied as she snuggled up to Mamoru, unfortunately this happy moment didn't last long before Rei decide it was a good idea to jump on the table in front of them and sing ' I'm too sexy ' as she shook her butt and stuffed her face with small chocolate bars..  
  
**To Be Continued!  
Next and final chapter-Mina's whining and Lita's starting rumors?..**


	3. Chapter 3Whining and Rumors

****

Chapter 3- Whining and Rumors...  
"I'm tiired!" Mina whined as she too entered the crown and sat on the opposite side of Usagi and Mamoru, while Rei still danced and sung ' I'm too sexy ' on the table. "haven't you gotten any sleep?.." Usagi exclaimed as she prodded at Mina's face. "Yes, now stop that!" Mina grumbled as she shot a glare at Artemis who had jumped off her shoulder and was trying to comfort Luna. "So what's the problem?.." Usagi asked giving her famous oblivious look. "Artemis.. he snoooores!" Mina exclaimed as she glared at the white cat "damn fuzz ball.. why I outta.." Mina grumbled as she muttered little threats under her breath. Artemis heard this and cringed as he backed away slightly from a crazed sleep deprived Mina. "Eep.." Artemis said in a small voice as he patted Luna but cringed slightly "Ew.. you smell.." he muttered as he turned his nose away from Luna. "who smells?.." Mina asked as she too cringed "Eww.. what DOES smell!" she exclaimed "Luna." said Usagi and Mamoru in unison. "oooh.." Mina started to reply before having a butt shake in her face "Ahhhh!!" Mina yelped as her face was smushed with Rei's large butt. "I'm to sexy for my shirt.. oh too sexy yeah!" Rei sung between the large chunks of chocolate she shoved in her mouth. "GET OFF!!!" Mina tried to yell but her voice was muffled from Rei's butt.  
Meanwhile Lita was conversing with people from a nearby table "oh yeah.. you see that girl...yeah the blonde one with the weird hair style.. yeah her!" Lita whispered to a small group of people "She's doing dirty things with Motoki! Yeah that cute blonde guy that works here, I even caught them.." Lita said as her voice trailed off.. Usagi perked up at the sound of herself mentioned and glared at Lita "LITA!" Usagi yelled "Don't you dare be doing this again, don't make me come over there!" Usagi yelled "I'm innocent this time!!" Lita yelled back as she tried to pull of a innocent look. "My butt you are.." Usagi replied "And what a butt it is!" Lita exclaimed grinning with glee as she snickered "Alright that's it!" Usagi exclaimed with a evil glint on her eyes "Ohh Rei!" Usagi called out in a sing song voice "Lita's got chocolate! she's hiding it from you!" Usagi added with a evil smirk "Chocolate?! where!!' Rei exclaimed as she flew at Lita and started to tear and rip at her clothes." AHHHHHHH!" Lita yelped as Rei attacked her. "CHOCOLATE!! ITS MIIIIIIIIINE!! ALL MIIIIIINE!" Rei yelled as she started to foam at the mouth. "AHH! GET HER AWAY!!!" Lita yelled as she pushed Rei off and started to run about in circle's around the Crown as a Chocolate crazed Rei chased her about. "I AM THE CHOCOLATE QUEEN!!" Rei yelled as she ran in circles "SMELLY!!!!!!!" Ami sung out as she danced in a circle. "I knew this would be a loong day.." Usagi groaned "I agree.." Mamoru replied "But seriously has anyone seen my thing?!" he asked peering about once more..


End file.
